


Hit the road, Jack

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AtsuHina, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Road Trips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Atsumu part au milieu de l'été. Il roule, en espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Hinata travaille dans un garage. Atsumu est très (mal)chanceux. Fluff, conneries, & AtsuHina !
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Hit the road, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Parfois, je me souviens que j'ai un compte sur AO3 et qu'il faudrait que je poste. Cet OS a été écrit il y a des mois, pendant le premier confinement pour une week. Le thème était malchance/sur la route =)

* * *

_**Hit the road, Jack !** _

* * *

Oikawa Tooru avait toujours l’habitude de dire : « Atsumu, un jour tu vas te rendre compte que personne ne t’aime, tout simplement parce que tu n’es qu’un sale petit con ». Atsumu trouvait que c’était un peu fort de café, car Oikawa Tooru était lui même un sale petit con.

Un jour, pourtant, Atsumu se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

Certes, il n’avait pas le caractère le plus adorable du monde ; il n’était pas Mika que tout le monde aimait, ni Bokuto qui était attachant dans ses bêtises, ou encore Akaashi Keiji et ses commentaires piquants. Bon, les gens aimaient Akaashi Keiji car il était beau, calme, et vachement riche. Et intelligent, aussi. Atsumu ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, si ?

Mais Atsumu avait ses qualités. Il n’était pas bête. Il était grand. Il n’était pas moche. Il pouvait être sympa parfois, quand l’occasion se présentait. Il avait un frère jumeau qui faisait de bons onirigis. Mais apparemment tout cela ne suffisait pas : les gens avaient une mauvaise image de lui — sûrement parce qu’il se teignait les cheveux, dirait Atsumu, les gens étaient cons et n’aimaient pas les blonds — et ce n’était pas près de changer.

Donc, il découvrit un peu brutalement un beau jour qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde dans sa petite ville qui l’aimait bien, lui. À la question « qu’est-ce que ça te ferait si je partais loin d’ici ? » les réponses n’étaient pas forcément ce qu’il avait attendu.

Oikawa Tooru lui avait dit de partir vite avant qu’il ne trafique ses freins pour ne jamais le revoir.

Mika Yamaka lui avait dit que c’était difficile de repartir de zéro, mais il avait un peu d’argent de côté alors pourquoi pas. Elle lui avait tapoté l’épaule.

Bokuto Kotaro lui avait fait un check sans répondre à sa question, et était parti à la recherche d’Akaashi Keiji qui ne l’avait même pas écouté jusqu’au bout.

Son frère avait eu l’air un peu triste, mais en fait il venait juste de faire cuire son riz un peu trop longtemps. Il lui avait ensuite dit qu’il lui ferait des onigiris pour le voyage.

Sa mère avait fait la moue, pour ensuite lui dire « tu fais ta vie, mon fils. Chacun sa route ». Pas exactement ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

Son père avait grogné derrière son journal en lui demandant de parler moins fort car il écoutait la radio.

En bref, Atsumu Miya était un jeune homme incompris, qui n’était définitivement pas désiré dans cette ville. Certes, il avait toujours plus ou moins voulu partir, mais avait quand même espéré être retenu un minimum.

Trois semaines plus tard, il prenait ses économies, sa voiture qu’il avait fini de payer, trois boites d’onigiris, et partait sur la route.

* * *

Atsumu aimait rouler avec la radio à fond et les fenêtres ouvertes.

Partir au milieu de l’été avait été une bonne idée : il avait eu son diplôme, avait travaillé à la supérette pendant les vacances, avait dit au revoir au chien de la famille qui avait bien été le seul à paraître affecté. Partir loin à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau n’était pas si étonnant, beaucoup de gars des petites villes le faisaient. Il pouvait traverser le pays, passer de ville en ville, dormir dans sa voiture ou dans des hôtels de bords de route un peu glauque (l’un d’eux eut des chauves-souris dans la chambre, et Atsumu préféra sa voiture et les douches de station essence).

Mais rien de tout ça n’était grave, car Atsumu se sentait libre et content.

Il fit ça pendant des jours et des jours, appelant parfois son frère pour se plaindre depuis une cabine téléphonique. Sans trop savoir quoi chercher, quoi voir : il roulait, et attendait de trouver quelque chose.

Un truc, qui l’arrêterait enfin.

_« Hit the road Jack and don’t you come back no more  
What you say ? »_

* * *

Atsumu devait être vraiment maudit, ça, c’est certain.

Assis sur le siège passager de la grosse dépanneuse, il regardait le paysage avec un l’air las et quelques soupirs de désespoirs. Dehors, la route défilait sous ses yeux et la radio ne laissait échapper que des musiques country vraiment très nulles.

– Quand même, mon gars. T’as vraiment pas de chance.

À ses côtés, derrière le volant, un homme paraissait vraiment amusé. Il avait enfin arrêté de rire, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’Atsumu lui pardonnait tout. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

– Y’a des vaches dans le coin, c’est certain. Mais franchement j’ai jamais entendu un truc comme ça.

Il monta un peu le volume de la radio et commença à chanter d’une voix grave. Ça allait très peu avec le rythme de la musique, et Atsumu grimaça.

– Ce type a dû bien se marrer quand même. Il devait penser que tu te pousserais.

– Comment vouliez-vous que je me pousse, grogna-t-il. C’était soit ça, soit le fossé.

Il avait failli mourir écrasé par l’énorme cul d’une vache, et ce gars trouvait cela encore vraiment hilarant. Atsumu était maudit.

– Tu peux me raconter l’histoire encore une fois ? Allez, tu seras sympa. Il reste vingt minutes de route, tu peux bien m’occuper un peu.

Dans le rétroviseur, Atsumu regarda sa voiture, l’amour de sa vie, posée comme une laissée pour compte sur le plateau de transport derrière eux. Il soupira.

– Je roulais sur une route étroite, entre deux champs.

– Avec deux fossés sur les côtés, rit-il en tapant son volant. Excellent.

– Quand au loin j’ai vu un nuage de fumée. J’ai cru qu’il y avait le feu. En fait c’était la poussière.

– Tu m’étonnes, c’est lourd ces bestiaux.

– J’ai mis un moment avant de comprendre que c’était un troupeau de vaches.

Il hurla de rire.

– Y’avait un mec à cheval devant. On aurait dit un cow-boy. Ou un gardien de berger version vache.

L’homme n’en pouvait plus et la dépanneuse ne roulait plus si droit tant il se dandinait derrière son volant.

– J’ai eu à peine le temps de m’arrêter au milieu de la route. Le mec m’a dépassé et le troupeau de vaches s’est séparé comme la mer rouge. Sauf une. Je l’ai vue arriver et elle avait pas l’air de savoir si elle devait passer à droite ou à gauche. Elle est passée au milieu.

L’homme essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

– Elle a sauté sur mon capot puis sur mon toit, et elle a continué son chemin tranquillement. Voilà, content ?

Il l’était, assurément. Et Atsumu avait une voiture pleine de bosses, fumante comme une vieille pipe, et était obligé de partager un habitacle avec un garagiste qui le trouvait hilarant.

Atsumu Miya était maudit.

* * *

La salle d’attente fut ennuyante à mourir.

Les chaises étaient dures, inconfortables, d’un plastique puant qui lui donnait envie de bouger toutes les cinq minutes. Il pouvait lire quelques magazines, certes, mais franchement qui ça pouvait bien intéresser « Les veillés des Chaumières » « Cheminées magazine » « Sangliers passion » et « Plastiques et caoutchoucs magazine » ? Il avait essayé d’en ouvrir un au hasard, mais n’avait décidément pas été convaincu.

En plus de cet ennui mortel qui le forçait à fixer l’horloge blanche en espérant qu’une personne en sorte, la secrétaire qui triait des dossiers derrière la vitre de son bureau ne cessait de le regarder avec un air irrité. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, mais cela semblait être suffisant pour lui taper sur le système. Atsumu essaya pourtant à peu près tout : les sourires charmeurs, le mouvement de la main enthousiaste, quelques regards longs et gênants.

Au final, elle lui fit un doigt d’honneur qui le choqua au plus haut point et tira le store devant la vitre qui les séparait.

Il resta donc encore trente minutes seul à s’ennuyer, avant d’avoir l’idée d’aller squatter le garage.

* * *

Atsumu ne regretta qu’à moitié sa décision.

Tout d’abord, car ça l’occupa effectivement pendant un certain temps. Ce garage était petit et un peu sale dans tous les coins, et à part le patron qui l’avait ramené, la secrétaire malpolie, et le mec qui lui parlait incessamment depuis le dessous de sa voiture chérie, il n’avait croisé personne. Ce mec, d’ailleurs, parlait effectivement beaucoup.

– Et là tu vois elle a attrapé le chat de sa voisine pour lui donner du thon parce que sa maîtresse ne lui donnait que des herbes de son jardin depuis des mois, sauf que tu vois un chat ça peut pas manger que des légumes ! C’est carnivore, enfin. Tout le monde sait ça, mais la femme avait plus de 80 ans et faut dire qu’elle était vachement fière de ses herbes, même si moi elle m’a dit que ça ressemblait plus à des mauvaises herbes qu’à des trucs comestibles, mais elle est pas très objective puisque la voisine a appelé les flics en apprenant ça. Elle leur a dit que quelqu’un essayait de tuer son chat pour l’atteindre et que ça devait être des espions américains.

Il parlait beaucoup, et Atsumu se demandait encore une fois si ce garçon parlait déjà avant son arrivée. Peut-être ne savait-il même pas que quelqu’un était avec lui dans la pièce ? Peut-être parlait-il tout seul, tout simplement.

– Finalement les flics ont enquêté un peu et il s’est avéré que sa vieille voisine de 80 ans faisait pousser de la marijuana dans sa cave et qu’elle faisait des gâteaux avec. Son chat est mort, en passant. Forcément, elle lui en donnait aussi. Il s’est jeté du toit, le pauvre.

Il y eut un blanc, et le plateau à roulette sur lequel il était couché couina tandis qu’il s’extirpait de sous la voiture. Atsumu, qui n’avait juste là rien vu d’autres que ses sandales moches, l’observa avec des yeux ronds.

Le garçon se releva en époussetant sa combinaison bleue pleine de cambouis, et s’essuya la joue. Elle, qui n’avait rien jusqu’à présent, fut maculée d’une tache noire.

– Oh, je pensais parler à Ukai. Tant pis. C’est triste, hein ?

– De quoi ? baragouina-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

– Le chat. Tu sais, le chat de la voisine de mon amie.

– Oh. Oui, très triste.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de son histoire. Le garçon s’avança jusqu’à lui et tendit sa main sale dans sa direction. Il avait un grand sourire et des cheveux dans tous les sens qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

– Je m’appelle Hinata Shoyo. Ukai m’a raconté ce qui t’était arrivé. T’as eu de la chance, ta voiture a pas grand-chose. C’est lourd une vache.

Sans réfléchir, Atsumu prit sa main dans la sienne et répondit :

– D’accord.

Hinata haussa un sourcil.

– Enfin je veux dire : je m’appelle Atsumu Miya. Merci pour ma voiture.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes de trop avant de la lâcher. Hinata lui sourit franchement, content sans vraiment de raison.

– J’ai pas encore terminé. On est que trois, ici, et Ukai vient de partir aider une femme à changer son pneu à quelques kilomètres de là.

Puis il ajouta en voyant qu’Atsumu ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux fixés sur lui :

– Je vais m’y remettre.

Il se détourna et sautilla presque jusqu’au capot, qu’il ouvrit sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, Atsumu se remettait en mouvement, juste assez pour aller s’asseoir sur un établi pas trop rempli. Hinata avait disparu derrière la voiture, mais soudain il demanda :

– Tu veux entendre l’histoire de la fois où mon ami a cru trouver une empreinte d’extraterrestre dans le champ ?

Et Atsumu décida qu’il voulait se marier avec lui.

* * *

Atsumu Miya n’avait pas vraiment de « type ».

Il était sorti avec des filles : drôles, belles, moyennes, gentilles, attentionnées, grandes, petites. Certaines avaient les cheveux noirs, d’autres blonds, certaines étaient bronzées, d’autres avaient la peau blanche comme une fesse de nouveau-né. Il y avait eu des ruptures avec des claques et des pleurs, et d’autres avec des haussements d’épaules et des « on y peut rien ».

Il était sorti avec des garçons : sportifs, musclés, gringalets, mignons, très grands, à l’écoute, fins cuisiniers. Certains avaient la peau brune, d’autres avec des taches de rousseur. Des cheveux courts, longs, des yeux noirs, marron, bleus. Les ruptures avaient été basiques, lasses et ennuyantes ou alors mouvementées.

Une fois, Osamu s’était pris une baffe à sa place. Atsumu avait fini chez le directeur en rendant le coup en trois fois pire.

Atsumu Miya n’avait pas de « type », il attendait juste que les choses lui tombent dessus. Il ne tombait pas forcément amoureux, il était attiré, voilà tout.

Il aimait la gentillesse, la douceur, l’énergie. Il aimait qu’on le pousse, il aimait les sourires. Il aimait le sport, les choses colorées, la sensation du soleil.

Oui, il aimait bien le soleil.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut qu’un morceau de matinée et une après-midi pour décider qu’Hinata Shoyo était comme un soleil un peu bavard.

– Alors, il est bon, hein ? T’aurais dû le dire plus tôt, que t’avais rien à manger. Faut dire que dans le coin, y’a pas grand-chose.

Il était 16h et Atsumu dégustait en silence le sandwich qu’Hinata lui avait apporté. Il était resté assis sur son établi presque toute la journée, et était allé se promener à la pause du midi. Il n’avait mis que dix minutes à trouver une cabine téléphonique. Sans surprise, Osamu lui avait dit quelque chose comme « oh, c’est vrai. D’accord. » quand il lui avait raconté son aventure. Même pas le temps de lui parler d’Hinata : il était tombé en rade de pièce.

– Tu vas dormir où, ce soir ?

– Je dois dormir quelque part ?

– Bah, c’est que ta voiture ne sera pas encore prête, alors ouais.

Ce n’était pas qu’Atsumu était déçu : il s’en fichait pas mal.

– Tu pourrais dormir chez moi ?

– _Quoi_?

Il se retourna vers lui avec les sourcils froncés. Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Bah quoi ?

– Comment ça « bah quoi » ? Tu me connais depuis ce matin, tu ne peux pas m’inviter chez toi ! C’est super dangereux.

Hinata était fort avec les voitures, plutôt musclé, très bavard, et beaucoup trop gentil. Et vraiment beaucoup trop naïf.

– Je pourrais être un tueur en série. Je pourrais être un malade ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Hinata le regarda comme s’il disait des bêtises. Il hocha pourtant la tête, très lentement.

– Oh, d’accord, dit-il quand même.

Mais il n’avait décidément pas l’air d’avoir compris.

– Non, mais sérieusement. Et si un jour tu proposes ça à un vieux papy un peu chelou ?

– Tu n’es pas un vieux papy.

– Et si tu proposes ça à quelqu’un intéressé par toi ?

Hinata pouffa. Comme si c’était ridicule. Atsumu fronça les sourcils.

– Oh, allez. N’importe quoi.

Atsumu le fixa.

– Qui pourrait bien être intéressé par moi ? La plupart du temps ils me demandent juste de me taire un peu.

Atsumu aurait pu l’écouter toute la journée. Il continua de le fixer.

– Moi, dit-il finalement. Moi, je pourrais être intéressé par toi. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

Il avala le reste de son sandwich, puis se leva.

– Tu devrais faire attention. Je pourrais être _vraiment_ intéressé.

Atsumu grimaça. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une menace, et ce n’était pas du tout le but.

Hinata, lui, cligna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna le regard, puis se leva à son tour.

Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de la voiture, puis fila rapidement.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Atsumu était toujours là.

Sa voiture était réparée, il l’utilisait pour aller à une station-service et se doucher (le propriétaire le voyait arriver tous les matins et l’observait avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité) puis revenait tranquillement au garage et la laissait dans un coin. Ukai s’en fichait, tant qu’il payait les repas qu’il prenait avec eux. Shimizu était moins ravie, elle trouvait Atsumu avait un air bizarre et une coiffure à chier. Qu’il était malpoli et que sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

Atsumu ne l’aimait pas beaucoup non plus, mais Hinata passait avant.

Hinata avait l’air content, d’ailleurs. Il avait quelqu’un avec qui parler en réparant des moteurs dans le garage, quelqu’un avec qui manger ; un jour sur deux, il resta le soir pour qu’ils se lancent un ballon de volley avec entrain. Ça ne voulait rien dire, mais Atsumu trouvait ça suffisant.

Atsumu n’aimait pas se poser des questions. Enfin, il le faisait quand même, comme la plupart des mortels. Il peinait à s’endormir le soir, se perdait dans ses pensées quand personne n’était là, et se demandait si Hinata Shoyo le regardait longtemps car il était également intéressé ou parce qu’effectivement il avait une coiffure à chier, comme disait Shimizu.

Hinata n’était pas facile à déchiffrer : il rougissait beaucoup, souriait à tout le monde, et était beaucoup trop tactile. Ukai disait que c’était normal, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Shimizu disait qu’il devait s’en aller fissa avant que son pauvre petit chou ne s’attache encore plus.

Il ne savait pas qui croire, alors il restait dans les parages, en espérant que les choses évoluent.

* * *

L’été se terminait et Hinata vint le voir en fin d’après-midi, un vendredi. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il était là. Atsumu commençait à ne plus avoir beaucoup d’argent.

– Je vais rentrer chez moi dimanche, lui dit-il en lui lançant le ballon.

Hinata lançait très mal ; par contre il sautait haut et était précis. Atsumu adorait ça.

– Pourquoi dimanche spécialement ? Tu rentres tous les jours chez toi.

Il partait vers 21h et revenait le lendemain à 7h. Parfois, il venait un peu plus tôt et Atsumu sursautait en voyant un visage collé à la vitre de sa voiture.

– Non, je veux dire chez moi. Chez _moi_ , quoi. Là, je dors chez mes grands-parents.

De surprise, il en laissa tomber le ballon qui roula un peu.

– Ah bon ?

– Je ne te l’ai pas dit ?

– Non. Vraiment pas.

Hinata eut l’air désolé pendant quelques secondes, puis il retrouva son expression habituelle et se mit à sourire.

– Je voulais te le dire, juste comme ça.

Atsumu sentait que ce n’était pas exactement le bon moment. Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu, le temps qu’Hinata voit à quel point il était intéressant. (En vérité, il l’espérait fortement, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il était intéressant, alors...)

Mais quand sa bouche s’ouvrit, il s’entendit dire :

– Tu sais, je rigolais pas quand je disais que j’étais intéressé. Je le suis. Et si tu dois partir, j’aimerais bien avoir ton numéro de téléphone.

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir, mais échoua lamentablement. Le sourire d’Hinata disparut. Atsumu se liquéfia sur place.

– Quoi ? Tu rigoles, c’est ça ?

Ça l’irrita un peu, alors il répondit :

– Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Bien sûr que non, je rigole pas. Si tu ne veux pas ou si tu trouves ça bizarre, dis-le-moi et –

– Non ! Non, pas du tout, enfin je veux dire –

Puis sans prévenir, il commença à énumérer une suite de numéro et Atsumu se rendit compte à la moitié qu’il lui donnait son numéro.

– Attends – attends une seconde, j’ai pas de quoi noter !

Il sortit son téléphone en manquant de le faire tomber, eut du mal à le déverrouiller tant ses mains tremblaient, puis lui demanda de répéter. Une fois enregistré, le silence revint et Atsumu expira bruyamment.

– Ça veut dire que toi aussi, tu m’aimes bien ?

Il regretta d’avoir demandé, craignant la réponse, mais Hinata rougit, détourna le regard, et le dépassa rapidement pour aller chercher le ballon.

Sa réponse fut :

– Tu veux que je te raconte la fois où mon grand-père a confondu le bois d’allumage avec le parquet à installer dans ma chambre ?

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Hinata se pointa au garage pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Shimizu lui fit un câlin bien trop long et le força à prendre un paquet de gâteau pour la route. Ukai lui tapa l’épaule en lui disant à l’année prochaine (et ajouta qu’il avait intérêt à avoir son diplôme, ce qui indiqua à Atsumu qu’Hinata était encore à la fac).

Quand son tour vint, Atsumu avait les mains moites. Il avait attendu ce jour sans vouloir le voir arriver, déçu de devoir lui dire au revoir ainsi. Hinata se plaça devant lui. Il sourit.

– À plus tard alors, fit-il avec douceur.

Puis il commença à partir dans l’autre sens, droit vers la voiture qui l’attendait sur le parking, et la mâchoire d’Atsumu se décrocha. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

– Attends ! C’est tout ? Enfin, d’accord je mérite peut-être pas un adieu aussi déchirant que pour eux, mais...

Hinata le regarda sans comprendre. Atsumu parut déçu.

– D’accord. Je vois. Bon voyage, alors.

Il le lâcha, affreusement gêné, et recula de deux pas. Hinata ne bougea pas.

– Mais on va se revoir, non ? dit-il comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. On n’habite pas si loin.

Il y eut un blanc.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu nous as donné ton adresse pour ton dossier. On habite à côté. Je te l’ai pas dit ?

– Non. Tu ne me l’as pas dit.

Il se sentit très con, car il avait quand même passé les derniers jours à broyer du noir en se disant qu’il ne reverrait jamais Hinata car les relations à distance ce n’était pas son truc. Atsumu fit la moue, mais résista à l’envie de bouder. À 24 ans, on ne boudait plus. Ou plus trop.

– Du coup, à plus tard ?

Hinata se leva sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres contre sa joue, juste à côté de sa bouche, et s’enfuit presque en courant vers la voiture.

* * *

Atsumu rentra donc chez lui, au bout de plusieurs semaines de route.

Sa mère ne parut pas surprise. Elle lui dit d’aller prendre un bain, car son apparence laissait à désirer. Son frère fit un semblant de sourire et alla lui préparer des onigiris. Son père leur demanda de parler moins fort.

Tout rentra à la normale en quelques jours à peine. Personne ne le crut quand il raconta son face à face avec un troupeau de vaches, et Oikawa Tooru fut déçu d’apprendre qu’il ne s’était même pas au moins cassé un bras. Mika lui conseilla de raconter quelque chose de plus crédible la prochaine fois. Akaashi Keiji était déjà parti avant qu’il ne finisse de raconter son histoire.

Il mit trois jours à envoyer un message à Hinata, et à peine dix minutes à recevoir une réponse. Son frère s’étonna de le voir sauter sur son lit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Un jour, Atsumu se rendit compte qu’Oikawa Tooru avait tort.

Il était effectivement un sale petit con, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il y avait quand même quelques personnes qui l’aimaient bien.


End file.
